Jockeyore
Jockeyore is one of TimTeddy's brothers and he is also oldest of the Hortons brothers. He is the leader of the man-eaters and serves as the main antagonist of the story. Character Information Jockeyore is a very dangerous man-eater who lives in Man-Eater Forest. He is a serious threat to everyone in Teddyville because he eats bears alive. He formed a group of man-eaters to help him get revenge on TimTeddy for what he did to him in the past. Although Jockeyore is a man-eater, he still has all the memories that he had when he wasn't yet one. He is the leader of all the man-eaters who live in Man-Eater Forest and formed a team of well known and skilled man-eaters, one of them being his younger brother Zaw Hortons. Jockeyore is happy to at least still have one of his brothers with him though. He still loves TimTeddy, Paw Hortons, and Bank Hortons but he can't control most of his actions since he is corrupted by evil and he feeds off the flesh of the innocent residents of Teddyville. Tim is his main focus and wants to kill him first, however, he always loses against him. Jockeyore snuck into Teddyville and started to attack a group of teenagers, so they started screaming and running away. Thankfully, Tim heard the screams and had a fight with his corrupted brother, and eventually beat him. Jockeyore had to leave until the next attack. Personality Jockeyore is a being of pure evil. He is very aggressive and rude to anyone who isn't a man-eater. He always tries to kill bears and eats them whether they are alive or not. Jockeyore really wants to kill TimTeddy for what he did to him, and he doesn't forgive him even though what he did was an accident. He cares about Zaw Hortons because he's his younger brother and teammate. Jockeyore respects and cares about his friends, all of which are fellow man-eaters. He is also a good leader and fighter, however, every time he gets into a fight with TimTeddy, he always loses. More Information Before Jockeyore became a man-eater, his fur was a lighter purple, which is strange because everyone else in the Hortons family has brownish fur. Perhaps his mother had purple-ish fur, but who knows. Jockeyore is good in combat. He has very sharp claws and teeth which he uses to attack and scratch his enemies, so he is very dangerous. He is also a very good climber and leader who doesn't boss around his teammates and will do what it takes to get his revenge on TimTeddy. One night, Jack Vizzle trespassed in Man-Eater Forest during his journey to Teddyville, so Jockeyore and his man-eater group approached him and tried eating him. However, Jack started to fight back. Eventually, Jockeyore and his teammates were beaten up and lost, but Jockeyore managed to tear out Jack's right eye in the fight. For some reason, Jockeyore has a crush on Whitney Raindrop. He believes that someday, he can return back to normal and be forgiven so that he can be with her. But little does he know, his brother Tim has already taken her as his girlfriend. Perhaps Jockeyore will have problems with Tim even after he returns to normal if he ever does. Relatives * TimTeddy (Brother) * Paw Hortons (Brother) * Bank Hortons (Brother) * Zaw Hortons (Brother) * Trent Rappe (Father) Nicknames Since Jockeyore is a man-eater, he doesn't have many nicknames, except for one. * Cannibal Quotes * "Tim, it's me... your brother who YOU killed." * "I will eat everybody you know!" * "Hehe, these bears taste too good..." * "Let's kill until they are all gone!" * "Don't worry, Zaw. I'm here for you." Trivia * Jockeyore is the oldest of the Hortons brothers. * He and Paw seem to be the only ones who care about Zaw Hortons. * He leads a certain group of man-eaters, a group of the most popular ones. * Jockeyore really hates TimTeddy the most for some reason. In past, they were best brothers, but now they are sworn, enemies. * He says he should be given the freshest bears, so maybe he is greedy. * He does not seem to care about finding his father, Trent Rappe. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Man-Eaters